


four twelves

by emothy



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CSI gen fic, set at a crime scene. Prompt: <i>"Four twelves are forty-eight."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	four twelves

-

Jim Brass watched as Grissom leant over the decomposing body and plucked out a bug with a pair of tweezers. He looked at it hard, turning to place it into an evidence jar before glancing up at the detective.

"This body has been here for at least two weeks."

"Did your little bug friend tell you that?" Brass asked, lips itching to settle into a smirk.

"Actually, he did." Grissom conceded, smiling down fondly at the insect. Brass shook his head and turned away, looking out amongst the workers behind the crime-scene tape. From the corner of his eye he could see Sara's approach.

"Okay, what do you need from me?" She asked Grissom, following his eyes as he rose up to his feet and picked up his kit.

"I need you to take DNA samples from every worker on this site." He informed her.

"Every worker." Sara replied, casting eyes over the same crowd Brass had just inspected. "Like, all of them."

Grissom nodded. "That's what every worker means, yes."

"But Grissom, there are four shifts worth of workers on this site!"

"I know that. And there are twelve workers per shift. The body has been here for two weeks, Sara. That's long enough for any of them to have come across it before now."

"...Four twelves are forty-eight." Sara stated. "And I'm doing this all on my own? What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice rose as she spoke, Grissom taking steps away from her before she'd even finished her sentence. When he replied he didn't turn back to look at her, just gestured towards the builders.

"It means you had better get started I suppose."

-


End file.
